Cologne
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Nữ | organization = Number Club | previous_occupation = * Theme Park Employee * Numbers Hunter | manga_deck = Doll Monster }} Cologne (コロン Koron), called Princess Cologne-chan (プリンセス・コロンちゃん Purinsesu Koron-chan) when she was a doll, is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. She was a Numbers Hunter working for Mr. Heartland in the Heartland Theme Park disguised as an employee. There, she is the owner of the House of Dolls attraction, and is known as the mascot of Heartland. After being defeated by Yuma, she becomes one of Yuma's friends. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Cologne has the appearance and personality of a fragile and immature girl. She loves dolls, and has hundreds of them. Cologne was a doll dressed in a way that resembles the lolita fashion style, mixed with a Gothic style. After obtaining a life, Cologne remained small, and most of her physical characteristics remained. Tính cách and Cathy borrowed some of her clothes and sets fire on the field.]] Cologne's personality is that of a small child. She is temperamental, selfish and sarcastic. She held a grudge against the girl who abandoned her, and had a sense of superiority. Cologne also appears to be a little naive, as when she was overpowering Yuma, she got so happy and determined to beat him that she forgot her own monster's weakness, which caused her to lose the Duel. However, after she lost to Yuma, and Cathy saved her from the fire, Cologne forgave Cathy and becomes friends with her and the rest of the gang, eliminating that hatred she had. She also has a gentle side, evidenced by her love towards Grandpa Demetto. Năng lực Cologne is able to see Astral, like Mr. Heartland and Kaito Tenjo. Từ Nguyên The name "Princess Cologne-chan" may had been based in "Princess Koron-chan", a real-life Japanese doll. Although its name is written in hiragana (プリンセス・ころんちゃん) and the character's name is written in katakana (プリンセス・コロンちゃん), both have the same pronunciation (Purinsesu Koron-chan). Tiểu sử Quá khứ Cologne was once a doll, who was bought by a rich girl. However, that rich girl soon bought a new doll, forgetting about Cologne, and abandoning her. She was then sent to the disposal plant of Heartland. There, Dr. Faker picked her up and gave her a soul. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Cologne is first introduced together with Captain Corn and Thunder Spark, as the Theme Park's "guardians of peace and justice". After jumping into the Speed Field's river field in order to save Yuma, Kotori's and Cathy's clothes were soaked. They are inside a dark stone building, and notice a door in the opposite site of the building. It appears to be a dressing room, full of female clothes. Cathy and Kotori then borrow a dry dress for each. Tetsuo comments that the girls kept arguing the whole way to there, and that its odd how they suddenly look like friends, while Takashi complements saying that the situation shows how complicated a girl can be. Cathy and Kotori then ask Yuma if they are cute with that clothes, and start arguing about that. Seeing that the girls have a good relation, but keep arguing, Astral comments that its seems to be complicated to maintain a friendship. Takashi and Tokunosuke then notice a big door there, which they all pass by, entering a dark room, decorated with lots of creepy dolls, and featuring a big stairway leading to a Doll House. Tokunosuke Hyroi gets scared with the dolls, and scream. Suddenly, Cologne comes down the stairs, holding a candlestick. She welcomes them to her House of Dolls, and Astral notes she is Princess Cologne, who was known as the mascot of Heartland. They then notice she was also an enemy, and she confirms it, saying that Yuma and Astral won't get out of there. But when Cathy replies saying that a short like her cannot intimidate them, Cologne notices Tori and Cathy are using clothes from hers. The girls try to excuse, but Cologne doesn't listen to them, and enraged, throws the candlestick, which surrounds them with flames, and challenges Yuma to a Duel. Astral advice Yuma not to let his guard down, as she looked like even more resolved than the other two assassins, while she takes the first turn. When she Summons her "Toy Box" and destroys it with "Mix-Up", Yuma and Astral get confused on how she destroyed her own monster, but then get shocked seeing thanks to that she managed to Summon 4 monsters in her first turn. However, as she explains that she couldn't overlay them due to the effect of "Toy Box", they get relieved. Then, when Yuma uses "Zubaba Knight" with "Shadow Clone Zone", creating 4 copies of him, and destroying Cologne's "Doll Monsters", Kotori says that she feels sorry for the cute dolls, while Yuma replies saying that those are his opponent's monster after all. Cathy cheers Yuma up, but when she was going to say that if he defeated Cologne she'd be able to keep with the attire, the others stare her, and she instead says that she will return it. Cologne then activates the effect of the Field Spell Card "Doll House", as Astral confirms that the field they are in indeed had a kind of special effect. They notice the destroyed dolls came back with parts of another of them added to their bodies, and Cologne says that if Yuma "breaks" her dolls, Grandpa Demetto will fix them for her. Tokunosuke then notices a craftsman sitting on the doll house from where Cologne showed up, and they realize that man is Demetto, but comment about his bad appearance, making Cologne scream that Grandpa Demetto is always doing his best to fix the dolls, and that she won't allow them to treat him as a fool. Astral tells Yuma to keep his concentration, as she now has three Level 6 monster, but they get surprised seeing that instead of Overlaying them, she sent her own monsters to be destroyed by Yuma's "Zubaba Knight", taking considerable damage. Astral says that it is dangerous to let two Level 8 monsters in Cologne's field, so Yuma manages to Summon "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", in order to destroy them. However, at that time, Cologne smiles, and says that she will now show the power of "Frankie". Cologne quickly Summons her "Number", "Number 22: Zombiestein" (called "Frankie" by her), totally overpowering Yuma. However, at a certain point of the Duel, Yuma asks her why is she so obsessed in winning and serving Mr. Heartland, and if she had any personal reasons like the previous assassin. She tells Yuma and his friends about her past. She then explains that if she loses, her soul will leave her, making her return to what she was. Cologne then yells crying that she doesn't want to be a miserable doll anymore. This feeling strike Yuma and the others, making Yuma hesitate about the Duel. At that time Cathy notes she was the girl who abandoned Cologne. She gets awkward and confused about what to do, but when she decides telling the truth, Kotori says that she was the one who abandoned her, and apologizes. She did this so that Cologne soothed her anger, and that Yuma could concentrate in the Duel, but Cologne knows she is lying, and gets even angrier, throwing oil in the fire surrounding them so that it gets higher, almost hitting them. Yuma and Astral continue the Duel. However, due to a strange event involving her "Number" and Yuma's "Gagaga Girl", she loses the Duel. The impact of "Utopia's" attack throws Cologne to inside the Doll House, which was in fire. At that time, Cathy dives into the flames and tries to save her, saying that she was the one who abandoned Cologne, and had to save her. Cathy's noble attitude makes Yuma, Tetsuo and Tokunosuke get shocked, but in the hurry, Cathy mistakes and gets out of the fire carrying one of Cologne's dolls. This time, Yuma decides to go save Cologne, but, who comes out of the Doll House carrying her in his arms is Grandpa Demetto. Cologne's soul was supposed to leave her body, but Demetto gave her his own soul, which allowed her to keep alive. While he sends Cologne out of the fire towards Yuma, he is engulfed by the flames together with the field. Cologne mourns the death of Demetto, who she loved. As she had nowhere to go now, Yuma invites her to live with him in his house. Cologne asks him why he is doing that, and he answers saying that everybody that Duels him becomes his friend. Cologne accepts Yuma's invitation, becoming friends with him and the rest of the gang. Yuma, the Numbers Club and Cologne then run towards an iron bridge in order to escape from the Heartland Theme Park, but the exit is locked, and Kaito Tenjo and Orbital 7 appear. Kaito challenges Yuma to a Duel in order to obtain his "Numbers", but Mr. Heartland shows up from the upper stairs, interrupting them. Mr. Heartland smiles and orders Kaito to defeat the messenger from the Astral World in front of him. However, Kaito says that he didn't become a Numbers Hunter because of his orders, and triggers Orbital 7's self-explode mechanism, kicking him towards Yuma's gang, which destroys part of the bridge. This makes Yuma and his friends fall in the water under them, which allow them to escape. Cologne explains to the gang that Kite has became a Numbers Hunter to protect his little brother, who is ill. Later, Yuma and the members of the Numbers Club gather in Cathy's house. Everyone get impressed at her mansion. Astral comments that it is much better than Yuma's house. Cathy then tells Yuma that if he marries her, all that would be his, and Kotori doesn't believe she said that and yells at her. Cathy apologies with Cologne, and tells her that she can live there if she wants to. However, she just turns around and says that she likes Yuma's house better, and that she prefers love to money. Tetsuo then asks Cathy what she wanted to show them. She then presses a cat paw-like button, which opens a door leading to a big room, with many researchers and big computers. Cathy explains that as an apology for the trouble she caused, the Numbers Club's headquarters would be established there, where they can look up mysterious phenomenons happening throughout the world, and therefore, locate the "Numbers". While the guys get amazed on the technology and say how Cathy is really put into it, Kotori sarcastically says Cathy is letting her money do the talking, while she replies saying asking if Kotori could do that. Yuma says that finding the "Numbers" is not a game, to which Astral replies saying that yet it was heartening, and advising Yuma to tell the others about the previous day. Yuma then tells them that Astral told him that now he got three "Numbers", some of his memories have returned. Yuma asked what he remember, and Astral says his enemy is Dr. Faker, who plans on using the hidden powers of the "Numbers" to destroy the Astral World; However, it is linked to this world. So, if the Astral World dies, this one will die as well. Kotori asks if that's for real, and Yuma answers saying that Astral doesn't lie - in fact, he can't lie. Cathy asks what is that hidden power of the "Numbers", but Astral haven't regained that much memory yet. Takashi asks if Dr. Faker knows both worlds are connected, and Cologne says that he brought her to life, but that he is a really scary scientist, and that she wouldn't put it past him. Takashi and Tokunosuke get scared on how he knows about that fact but still wants to destroy the Astral World, and on how a man like that is collecting the "Numbers". Yuma says that they have to get the "Numbers" first to stop Dr. Faker's plans, and Tetsuo then deduces the fate of the world is riding on this. Then, everyone, except for Tokunosuke, gets spirited up and say that they will keep on collecting the "Numbers", and that the Numbers Club will protect the world. Cologne helped Yuma and Astral investigate Shark's past, as well as why he started hunting "Numbers". Deck Cologne uses a "Doll Monster" Deck, which, supported by the Field Spell "Doll House", allows Cologne to swarm high-Level monsters and Summon her "No. 22: Zombiestein". Duels Tản mạn *Cologne's "Number's" name and appearance seem to be a reference to the famous "Frankenstein's monster" and a Ken doll, which may be reflected from Cologne's love for dolls mixed with her Gothic style. *Cologne's "Doll Monsters" are, at the beginning (Level 4), normal, cute dolls. The more they evolve (Level 6, Level 8), the more Gothic and creepy they become. This could be a reference to Cologne herself, who was once a loved doll, but was soon abandoned and became trash. *Cologne mirrors the ''GX'' character Alice, both being Gothic lolita-style dolls, with resentments and hatred, who also use "Doll" Decks. Like Alice, their lives were changed for the better after dueling the protagonist of their series. Tham khảo Category:Nhân vật Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL